


yes to distress

by usahitsu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hybrids, M/M, Mutual Pining, only changki are hybrids, showho are kihyun's owners and minhyuk's best friends, side!showho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usahitsu/pseuds/usahitsu
Summary: Minhyuk's an affectionate guy. The touchy kind that his friends don't return and he doesn't really mind.That is until he meets his match in the form of his best friends' adopted tiny hamster hybrid, Kihyun.





	yes to distress

**Author's Note:**

> completely unbeta'ed, extremely rushed, written on a whim all bevause i needed to get this out of my system otherwise i'm never going to be able to study.

Minhyuk’s an affectionate guy.

 

He gropes Hyunwoo or Hoseok’s arms out of nowhere, sometimes he demands to be squished by the Korean Adonis and Captain Korea. Sometimes, he sneaks under Hyungwon’s blanket and cuddles with the tall lanky man although he complains of the bony frame the model has. Changkyun - Jooheon’s wolf hybrid - gave in a long time ago and threw away the edgy lone wolf persona after Minhyuk’s persistence coaxed his needy nature out ( “First Sanche, now Kyun too?” Jooheon had whined ).

 

Sure, his friends do show him affection but not in the same way he does. Their affection comes in the form of scoldings, ‘good mornings’, ‘did you get home safe?’ and texts that warm his heart.

 

He’s a touchy kind of person.

 

So when Hyunwoo and Hoseok bring home their adopted hamster hybrid - one that they’ve been sponsoring and keeping an eye on for a few months at that point  - Minhyuk’s first reaction is to coo at the cute tiny boy pouting at him.

 

“He’s so cute!” Minhyuk awes, hands already fidgeting and wanting to pull those plump cheeks of his. He steps closer wanting to shower the hybrid in affection and promises of being a good second-hand owner ( a title Changkyun gave him when Jooheon complained about how he wanted attention ) but Hyunwoo stops him they are, arms crossed over his chest.

 

Hyunwoo looks at the younger with an unreadable expression. “Min, he’s not like Kyun. He needs time to adjust to you,” he explains, a sigh leaving his lips not long afterwards. 

 

Minhyuk groans and Hoseok laughs at him.

 

The pale man calls Kihyun over to where they are and the hamster obediently toddles his way, his tiny feet making no sound at all.

 

He squeezes himself in between the two large men and faces Minhyuk who he only knows as his owners’ best friend. “Hello,” he greets and bows right after. Hoseok pats his hair lovingly and Kihyun squeaks. He nuzzles into the hand when Hoseok moves it under his chin and hugs the man.

 

Minhyuk squeals at the cute sight. The blond reaches out to pet the hybrid but before he could, Kihyun turns to him and starts to scream and shake. 

 

Hyunwoo glares at the boy, disapproval evident on his face. He takes Kihyun away from his boyfriend and carries him at the hip as he would to a child. The hamster wraps his arms around his owner’s thick neck for comfort but sneaks a peek at the blond who looks apologetic.

 

“I’m sorry…” Minhyuk retracts his hand, now aware of how his approaches wouldn’t give the same reactions as Changkyun did.

 

While Changkyun did growl at him in the beginning, he turned into a pile of goo when Jooheon instructed Minhyuk to rub his neck. Kihyun however shrieks and has two buff men that could snap Minhyuk’s chopstick limbs as pseudo parents.

 

The hybrid doesn’t say anything back and the blond feels even worse.

 

Hyunwoo sighs. One of his hands rubs circles on Kihyun’s back as an attempt to calm the boy down, the other supporting him so he wouldn’t fall. “It’ll take a while, but you’ll get there. For now I’ll bring Ki back to his room,okay?” Hyunwoo suggests.

 

Hoseok pecks his boyfriend’s cheeks and kisses Kihyun on the forehead before they retreat to the room they’ve spent weeks renovating.

 

Minhyuk looks at his friend with a sheepish smile and fidgeting hands.The pale man understands but just offers him a sympathetic smile in return.

 

/

 

As it turns out, Kihyun’s just as affectionate as he is.

 

It just takes a while to get to that point.

 

His friends spent nearly a year to bring their adopted ‘child’ home so he should’ve put two and two together and figured out that it was because they needed to see if their bond was right and healthy for the hybrid before the papers were approved.

 

He comes over at least three times a week since he stubbornly refused to learn how to cook in his teenage years and spent his first year in college glorifying takeaways and Hoseok’s influence ( read : ramen ).

 

Hyunwoo’s the only one who knows how to cook after all.

 

After eight dinners leeching off the two men at their own house, Kihyun comfortably settles himself in Minhyuk’s lap and latches on him whenever possible.

 

_ “It took me six months for him to let me pet his head and it took you eight visits for him to sit in your lap?” Hyunwoo had asked before. _

 

_ “Pretty sure it’s because Minhyuk-hyung is like,a puppy gijinka or something,” Jooheon snorts. The guy in question kicked him in the ribs and Jooheon let out a yelp. _

 

_ Hyunwoo sighed and left the room when the two started bickering like brats for the fourth time that evening. _

 

He finds himself in the couple’s apartment after a long day of endless classes. But specifically, he finds himself in a predicament when Kihyun waddles over to him in only an oversized sweatshirt he’s quite sure that belongs to Hyunwoo and nothing else. The hamster scoots onto the settee and curls himself on Minhyuk’s lap.

 

Normally, Minhyuk welcomes this because hey, he’s being showered in affection that isn’t in the form of words for once ( Not that it’s bad but sometimes he just wants to be showered in affectionate touches and be held. He’s clingy and needy, sue him. ). But over the span of four months, the swelling in Minhyuk’s heart from adoration over the cute boy turned into a swelling of infatuation.

 

He’s going to die and not because of the cardiac arrest he’s about to get but because he has a crush on his best friends’ kid.

 

God, that sounds illegal.

 

Minhyuk tries his best to not cry over how adorable the hamster looks when he’s sleeping but it must have been as clear as day because Hoseok comes in from the kitchen and snickers at his misery.

 

The older lifts his brows suggestively and winks. Minhyuk retorts by carefully kicking his leg in Hoseok’s direction but makes sure Kihyun stays asleep.

 

_ “Do you wanna die?” _ Minhyuk glares as he mouths the words. Hoseok guffaws and rolls his eyes . He points at Kihyun then at the kitchen where Hyunwoo is busy stirring up Hainanese chicken for their weekly get-together.

 

He’s going to skin Hoseok later but for now there’s a tiny hybrid in his lap that he really wants to kiss and cuddle but unfortunately he has to settle for playing with the hybrid’s small ears perched on top of his head.

 

/

 

Three weeks later, Hyunwoo calls him to meet up at the campus’ renowned cafe.

 

Minhyuk shouldn’t worry but he does. Hyunwoo, if he could, would lock himself in the house content with whatever he has in his abode and never leave it. In all the years he’s known the older, Minhyuk can conclude that it’s something serious that Hoseok can’t know about.

 

He sees Hyunwoo as soon as he enters the cute cafe, the chimes signalling his entrance to the other patrons and the staff there. Minhyuk waves at his friend and rushes over without tripping on any spillage. 

 

He sits opposite of him and even though he’s nervous, he tries his best to hide it.

 

“So...hyung...what did you want to talk about?” Minhyuk questions with uncertainty clouding his words. His fingers got clammy and Minhyuk bites his lips. But he grins widely so that he can use his closed eye smiles as an excuse to not see whatever disappointed look his hyung has on his face.

 

“I know you have a crush on Kihyun.”

 

Oh.

 

Minhyuk coughs dramatically. Hyunwoo rolls his eyes, used to the reaction as he’s spent over a decade with the younger as a best friend. He takes a sip of his latte waiting for Minhyuk to stop being unnecessarily dramatic.

 

“Wait-what? How did you know?” Minhyuk darts his eyes everywhere, too ashamed to look at Hyunwoo in the eye.

 

“I just do. Why are you acting like it’s a big deal? Kihyun likes you too anyway,” the bigger man furrows his brows giving him his signature expression Changkyun dubbed the constipated dad face.

 

Hyunwoo lets out puffs of his own breath to cool his coffee while the other boy’s suffering in distress trying to process what his friend just said.

 

“Hyung! I  _ like like  _ him,” he drags.

 

“Did I fucking stutter?” the other scowls.

 

Minhyuk raises both his hands up in defeat. “Okay, fine.Let’s say he does return my feelings. But like, it’s so  _ wrong, _ ” he squints his eyes and squirms in his seat. Hyunwoo wants to scold the boy for whining out loud in public but he also wants to hit his head for being dumb.

 

“Why is it wrong, Min? There’s nothing about it that’s wrong.”

 

The blond gasps, his hand over his mouth to cover it. Right after, he makes a fist and chomps on it. “Hyung! Kihyun’s like...he’s like your kid! Your child! It’s like I have a crush on my best friend’s son! Don’t you see it that way?”

 

Hyunwoo’s jaw drops in awe.

 

Awe at his best friend’s absurd conclusion, that is.

 

Before Minhyuk could go on and on about how it’s illegal he raises his hand as a sign for the other to stop talking. He pinches his nose and takes a deep breath.Then, the man looks at the blond in the eye with a dead look.

 

“First of all, yes, he’s like my kid.But, in the way that Jooheon and you are my sons. Secondly, he’s only a few days younger than you so throw out whatever age difference idea you have in there. Third, hybrids are bound to human and animal laws but are exceptions to beastiliaty so no, you’re not entirely a furry so stop having an identity crisis. Besides, you’re gay. South Korea’s more open to human-hybrid relationships than they are to gay people, the fuck? Kihyun’s tiny and slender, they’ll probably think you guys are in a totally heterosexual relationship if they don’t go near and see. You're safe that way. At best, they’ll think you guys are kinky and into pet play with Ki’s ears and tail are fake.”

 

“Besides,” Hyunwoo brings up “Hoseok and I have these,” he flexes both his arms and smiles, making himself look like an intimidating big bear.

 

The blond gulps.

 

“But ...hyung…” he whines and pouts, giving Hyunwoo his iconic puppy eyes. His best friend leans over and flicks his forehead, the impact so strong that Minhyuk flinches and cries. “The only thing you should worry about is how you’re going to confess,” the older man leans back into his chair and sighs. Minhyuk rubs his forehead where it stings his tongue out to insult his hyung. 

 

He reaches out for his drink and takes a gulp, relishing in the cold yam-flavoured pearl milk tea. Right then, Hyunwoo perks up as if he just remembered something.

 

“Ah,that’s right. I never told you,” he says. Minhyuk looks up from his drink to show he’s paying attention, interested in whatever the man has to say. “You know how they’ve also altered hybrids to follow the wolf hierarchy for healthier and more successful reproduction? Changkyun’s an alpha, right?”

 

Minhyuk hums in agreement “Yep, but he’s not interested in anyone, is he?”

 

“Right. Alphas go through ruts. Omegas go through heats,” Hyunwoo explains slowly. 

 

“And…?” Minhyuk asks because Hyunwoo knows that he knows this. After all, the guy’s in his third year of university majoring in Psychology. He should know the basics of hybrid psychology, at least.

 

“Kihyun’s an omega.” Minhyuk sputters a bit. Well, that explains why the boy was extremely wary of him when they first met, incredibly clingy to Hyunwoo and Hoseok whom he had imprinted as his caretakers, and how touchy and needy he gets when it comes to affection.

 

Oh, wait. Now all the times Hyunwoo kicked him out of the apartment for no reason whatsoever suddenly makes sense.

 

A blush creeps up his face and he sips on his drink harder when another obvious realisation hits him. 

 

He can feel Hyunwoo’s eyes droning on him.

 

“His heat’s coming and he has a crush on you,”  the older explains in a tone Minhyuk finds patronising. He knows what a heat is and what hybrid omegas do, he’s not 6.Minhyuk can feel that whatever Hyunwoo’s going to say next will enter a territory he’s too scared of. The older looks like a parent who’s deciding whether or not to give his child to a person who they’re going to spend a married life with. Minhyuk definitely does not feel comfortable with the image of his best friend being his father-in-law.

 

“He wants you to be his mate.”

 

Minhyuk spits out his drink in shock, drenching the older man in yam-flavoured milk tea.

 

/

 

The brawns over brains couple damn well know how much Minhyuk’s in a distress over their figurative son. That has to be the reason why they forced him to come to dinner tonight, two days after Hyunwoo dropped the bomb on him. 

 

God, they’re like annoying nosy aunties in those K-dramas who think they’re Cupid’s best batch of matchmakers. 

 

As usual, Kihyun crawls into his lap just as he sits down on the couch. And Minhyuk tries his best not to scream. 

 

It’s one thing to know that your crush possibly likes you back, but it’s another thing to know the hybrid’s going to enter his heat at any time especially when you’re a sexually deprived guy. 

 

Kihyun squirms and moves around to make himself comfortable in Minhyuk’s lap, then when he does he lays his head on the blond’s shoulders. the boy folds his knees and curls himself up. 

 

It’s such a cute sight and Minhyuk cries out loud. 

 

Kihyun hears and snickers. He turns to Minhyuk and pinches his cheek, pulling at the flesh. “Weirdo,” his short tail wagged. He looks over the blond thoroughly and pulls the boy’s right ear. 

 

“Your hair’s filthy! You should’ve washed it before coming here, you look like you spent an entire week without bathroom breaks playing PC games,” the hybrid chastises. Minhyuk’s hair doesn’t reek but the greasy shine irks him. 

 

The blond seriously wonders why Hyunwoo’s so confident that Kihyun does reciprocate when the younger currently looks at him like he’s the biggest cockroach he has ever seen in his life. 

 

Minhyuk puckers his lips and as retaliation, hangs his head down but shoves his hair in Kihyun’s face. 

 

“Gross! Min, you're gross! Hoseok, Min’s bullying me!”

 

“I don’t interfere my kids’ couple spats, Ki!” Hoseok yells from the bathroom. 

 

Kihyun chokes on air, his ears visibly turning red in a blink of an eye. The blond takes the opportunity to rile the younger up more and settles with the idea of rubbing his hair on Kihyun's clothes. 

 

The hybrid shrieks in disgust, kicking his hair and struggling to free himself from Minhyuk’s tight hold. 

 

It only stops when Hyunwoo got frustrated that he threatens to to change Minhyuk’s aloe vera sheet masks to cucumber essence. 

 

The wondrous power cucumber holds over Minhyuk never ceases to amaze Kihyun. 

 

Yet, he doesn’t move an inch. The hamster still lays on the older boy’s lap, relishing in the strong cologne Minhyuk’s wearing. He likes it but doesn’t really love it. 

 

“You’re wearing the cologne Hyungwon gave you?” he scrunches his button nose. The boy hums in affirmation liking how bothered Kihyun seems. 

 

“Is it nice?”

 

Kihyun ponders. “It is but like your natural scent more. This is just too strong for me,” the hybrid puffs his cheeks out, reminding the other of a hamster whose cheeks were stuffed with sunflower seeds. 

 

And just like that, his heart swells with adoration. 

 

“How’s my natural scent like?” Minhyuk’s breath hitches when Kihyun begins to sniff his neck. The younger boy leans away after a few seconds. “Nice. You smell nice.”

 

“Wow, that really does help.”

 

“I know right? A+ description,” the boy snorts. 

 

Minhyuk likes how comfortable they’ve gotten with each other. He likes how Kihyun nags like he’s Hyunwoo and Hoseok’s mother even though they’re his caretakers. He likes how Kihyun doesn’t hold back from throwing disses his way and doesn’t back down when he initiates it. He likes how they bicker over stupid things like having Hyunwoo’s attention (Hoseok beats their asses afterwards, bold of them to assume they’re even worthy to dethrone Hoseok from the title of Hyunwoo’s biggest baby). 

 

He likes how Kihyun doesn’t hide who he is when they’re together. 

 

“You’re thinking.”

 

“Contrary to your expectations I am an intelligent lifeform,” the human guffaws. Kihyun rolls his eyes but crosses both his arms across his chest. “What were you thinking?” the hybrid jabs Minhyuk’s chest forcefully.

 

Minhyuk’s brain short-circuits. 

 

Should he just go with it? 

 

Or bury it in his heart for the time being until he can book a flight to the Himalayas and bury himself at the top of the mountain?

 

Sure, Hyunwoo knows Kihyun best but it took that man six months for the hamster to even approach him, is he that trustworthy? 

 

Oh fuck it, what’s the worst that could happen? He’s here to live a good life, it doesn’t have to be a long one, right? 

 

Kihyun can see the gears moving in Minhyuk’s mind and jabs him in the neck. “Tell me.”

 

Yep, Minhyuk’s content with dying right after confessing. At least he was able to live his VIP dream even though it made him live like Hoseok for a few months. He doesn’t know how the older could stand eating a diet consisting only of ramen without his tasteb buds going to waste. 

 

“I like you. Like like you.”

 

There. 

 

Now the money he’s been saving up for tuition fees can be used for a name change and a one-way trip to the Bermuda Triangle where he can disappear forever. 

 

At least he wouldn’t have to suffer from deadlines, incompetent classmates, overbearing tuition fees, and taxes of a capitalist world. 

 

He’s busy drowning in what-ifs and countermeasures to each possible situation when his bubble pops. He feels a kiss on his lips accompanied by two small hands warming his cheeks. 

 

Minhyuk snaps out of it, trying to register that not only is his crush mere centimeters away from his face but there’s the lingering sensation of the kiss he got. 

 

Oh shit, Kihyun’s crying. 

 

“Youuu likee meeeee baaaaaaaaack,” the hybrid wails. The boy wants to console him but he’s roped into the atmosphere and cries along. 

 

“Yeah, I like you. For a while now, holy shit,” he breathes out. 

 

Kihyun nuzzles into Minhyuk’s neck, leaving wet patches in the human’s shirt. Said human grips onto the oversized jacket laced with a sweet strawberry scent. 

 

Hey, maybe he can use the money for the Bermuda Trip plan for anniversary  gifts.

 

He likes that idea a lot. Even though Kihyun’s landing soft punches on his noodle arms but he’s too overwhelmed by the reality of his crush liking him back to even care about it. 

 

Minhyuk doesn’t know how long they’ve been crying and hugging like idiots when Hyunwoo comes in and says “Congrats but I’m too young to be a grandfather,” and Kihyun throws the tv remote hitting the tanned man in the face. 

**Author's Note:**

> stream shoot out on youtube, melon, naver and genie! @/m_onstaxsupport gives out links to hundreds of free genie streaming passes periodically ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ
> 
> don't forget to vote for them too!


End file.
